otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Made to Endure
: : Alright people, odds are up to five-to-one, place you bets. Blake the Beefsteak Quake versus Kentucky Kid Chris Courier. Place your bets people. Last call to hand in your bets! : I got ten bucks on Chris. : : Bet'n high on Kentucky huh Liam? : Well it's only ten bucks, plus I think Chris can take Blake. Right Chris? : Sure... : I'm cheerin for ya Kentucky. Can't be there though, detention an all. : I'm sure you'll hear all about it afterwards anyway... : My right hand'll be there as my witness. Right Dustin? : Wouldn't miss it for the world. : : Were you betting on the fight after school? : I- I bet on Chris... : Yeah? Think "Dead Meat" is gonna win huh? Still taking bets man? : I'll take one more if you still want in. : I'll put twenty-five on Chris. : : Twenty-five on Chris. Alright guys. Bets are done, I'll be here in detention after school today with the bets. Winnings will be dispersed tomorrow morning before school. : You got this "Dead Meat", me and Liam will be there for you, right Liam? : : Alright students, get to your seats! Let's get class started! I'm your teacher Mr. Hammer... }} : Still got time to chicken out New Kid. Just be sure you move back to Ohio or whatever, if you do. : Just lead me to the Jack in the Box, or whatever-the-hell. : This way then, champ. : So you're really gonna go Chris? : I said I would. : Just gotta remember there's no rules in a fight like this man, you see a cheap shot against Blake, you take it. : Not the first fight I've been in... : How many fights have you been in Chris? : Enough. : Yeah? How many of those fights did you win? : Enough. : New kid actually showed up! How 'bout that guys! You got some balls new kid. Too bad you'll be drinking them through a straw at the hospital by this time tomorrow. : : Let's just get this over with Blake, I don't give a shit about the shit-talking part. You aren't smart enough to say anything I haven't already heard. : You're gonna wish you never came to this school kid. : . He's still conscious.}} : HA-HA! Didn't see that coming did you dumbass? Who taught you how to take a punch, your grandma?! : This is so pathetic... Oy-oy! Get up you little shit! I came here for a fuck'n fight, not afternoon tea and crumpets you sissy shit! : : . : You'll have to do better than that shithead! : You alright?! : I'm fine! We aint done yet asshole! : Should've stayed down... Now you are gonna end up in the hospital. : : : : : We gotta go Chris, the cops are coming! : You alright guy? Didn't think you'd survive the first punch! }} : Don't think Blake'll mess with you again Chris... Heh. : I probably just pissed him off... : Doesn't matter, you made a name for yourself. The football team might hate you, but there's a lot of other groups that hate the football team. Plus if you guys try out for the swim team... You'll have us backing you. So is your family loaded Chris? : ...Huh? Uh... Yeah, sort of I guess... : What I'd give to live in a place like this. Remind me never to take you to my house... : I didn't even know there were houses like these in Wildomar... : Well... Now you know. That's it up there. Just pull up to the curb... : So is this bigger or smaller than your old place back in Kentucky? : ...Smaller... Thanks for giving me a ride Shane... See you guys later... : See you tomorrow Chris! : : : So are you trying out for the Swim Team? : Yeah. I'll try out. : ...Never said if you wanted any... Help... ...I could show you a lot. Could teach you things you never thought possible. : Yeah, I... I think that'd be fun. : }} : Afternoon Agatha... : I sent Agatha to retrieve you from school, but you were no where to be found. You're hurt... : A guy at school tried to beat me up. : This is why I insisted that you attend a private school... This, of course, was the path you chose... : I'm fine by the way. : Of course you are... We are made to endure... Treat my son's wounds, then prepare for him a warm bath... : I'll fetch the first aid box. : I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. : I haven't a doubt that you can take care of yourself... ...But you are my child. You always will be... Clean up and be down by six... We are having company for dinner... Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP